


Closer

by MxMsHolic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMsHolic/pseuds/MxMsHolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaban quebrados y aquella era quizá la única manera de recordarles que aún eran humanos, que aún había sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas, llenando sus cuerpos, cuerpos de los hombres que se habían cargado tantas vidas como titanes habían asesinado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA ESTE LADO DE INTERNET~, seguimos con Shingeki no Fiebre, así que aquí traigo otro fic de mi OTRA OTP, que traiciona completamente a la primera pero no me importa. Otra vez gente, esto no está beteado ni nada, sólo lo subo apresuradamente por ansiosa e idiota, así que cualquier incorrección, tiene su excusa. Es el segundo trabajo que subo a AO3, publicado primero en fanfiction y espero que les agrade.  
> No me asesinen, esto NO tiene coherencia, pero como algunos ya sabrán, al conocerme del fandom de Death Note, me encanta hacer que los personajes cojan en lugares random, así de simple.  
> Advertencias: PORN. GAY PORN. *a lo James Bond*  
> Disclaimer: SNK ES DE IZALLAMA, sí LLAMA. Escrito en base a la canción de Nine Inch Nails, Closer.

** CLOSER **

****

Quizá a cualquier miembro de la tropa de reconocimiento aquello le hubiese parecido una completa estupidez, una imprudencia que podría pagar únicamente con la vida, nada más, ni nada menos. Pero a esas alturas ellos ya no tenían más vida qué ofrecer, en esas instancias, por lo menos entre ambos, lo más importante era vivir, por más idiotas que pudiesen ser sus impulsos en ese instante. Aunque quizá el mayor había captado mal la idea, demasiado mal, según Levi. Sin embargo no podía hacer mucho mientras el Comandante lo acorralaba contra uno de esos árboles gigantescos y lo liberaba del cinturón de su EMT con un solo movimiento de sus manos. El Cabo de verdad quería oponerse, pensando que en cualquier momento podría aparecer un titán y quitarles toda la osadía que habían tenido, pero al sentir la lengua del mayor recorriendo la parte trasera de su cuello, más se preocupó por el hecho de que no podría esconder ni disimular su erección con esos malditos pantalones blancos. Maldijo para sus adentros y siseó cuando Erwin presionó su duro miembro en él, desesperado por entrar y de paso desesperándolo a él también.

\- Mierda Erwin…- soltó el pelinegro con un suspiro ahogado, mientras el de ojos azules mordía su labio inferior y lo presionaba contra su cuerpo y el enorme tronco. Quería resistirse todavía, pero ya no haría nada por detenerlo, prefería que terminase rápido, lo más rápido posible. El desgraciado de verdad se abusaba de que se encontraba con el hombre más fuerte del ejército.

**_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_ **

No oían pasos ni voces, gritos o lo que fuere, se habían apartado lo suficiente de la formación y relativamente de cualquier peligro… Levi no dejaba de pensar que lo que estaban haciendo era algo que cruzaba por lejos el límite de la imprudencia y la estupidez. Se preguntaba por qué no hacía nada al respecto aparte de gemir de forma reprimida ante las acciones de su superior.  _Vaya porquería…_  pensó. Aunque en medio de todas esas caricias apresuradas pudo sentir esas claras ansias, no quizá la urgencia de poseer su cuerpo sino más bien otro tipo de anhelo, las ansias puras de vivir, vivir allí y en ese segundo. Arqueó su espalda y se restregó contra el rubio, cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño apenas, mientras las fuertes manos ajenas presionaban sus finas caderas.

\- Nhh…- Escuchó esa grave voz y se estremeció, esa sensación de que sabía exactamente lo que buscaba por poco le hicieron perder la cabeza, pero como siempre, se mantuvo calmo. Todo aquello era un completo sacrilegio, una falta de respeto enorme a una de las tropas más prestigiosas de las tres murallas, pero les importaba poco y nada ya… No era como si tuviesen mucho tiempo para purgar sus actos de todos modos. Estaban quebrados y aquella era quizá la única manera de recordarles que aún eran humanos, que aún había sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas, llenando sus cuerpos, cuerpos de los hombres que se habían cargado tantas vidas como titanes habían asesinado. Esto les recordaba que aún eran capaces de sentir al menos ese dulce y amargo placer carnal, que podían olvidar que eran armas y simplemente darse el gusto de volver a sentir.

**_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_ **

No se había dado cuenta del instante en el que su pantalón había sido bajado, lo único que sentía ahora eran unos húmedos dedos adentrándose en su cuerpo de forma rápida y precisa, apartando sus paredes con toscos movimientos y provocándole a rasguñar la dura corteza del árbol frente a él. Pegó la frente a la madera y apartó los labios, dejando ir un suave y grave suspiro, contrayéndose alrededor de esos resbaladizos dígitos que ahora se movían dentro y fuera de él, sólo logrando excitarlo aún más. Erwin se inclinó y mordió su hombro, luego lamiendo y marcando su cuello, dejando una mancha morada en un segundo… le daba una buena utilidad al pañuelo que Levi siempre llevaba en el cuello, según él.

\- Hazlo de una puta vez…- Escupió el menor, provocando que las comisuras de los labios del rubio se curvaran con ligereza, antes de regresar a su expresión seria. Quitó los dedos de allí y ubicó su punta, presionó con sus dedos las caderas del Cabo y con una limpia y firme embestida, se adentró en él, obligándolo a ahogar un gemido y apretar sus dientes luego. Comenzó a moverse con un ritmo pausado pero brusco, disfrutando el inmediato cambio de velocidad en la respiración del pelinegro, que ahora parecía temblar casi de manera imperceptible.

\- ¿Así?- Se atrevió a preguntar, respirando pesadamente al oído del otro, quien volteó el rostro para que no llegase a verlo.

\- Vete… al infierno…-

**_I want to fuck you like an animal_ **   
**_I want to feel you from the inside_ **   
**_I want to fuck you like an animal_ **   
**_My whole existence is flawed_ **   
**_You get me closer to god_ **

Era incómodo, de verdad incómodo, los dispositivos aún colgaban de sus costados haciendo que los movimientos sean aún más torpes, pero diablos, se sentía tan bien… cada golpe entre sus cuerpos, el metálico sonido de las cuchillas tintineando, sus susurrantes voces mezcladas en un mantra de lujuriosos gemidos, era perfecto, enfermizamente perfecto. Erwin apartó un poco esas perfectas nalgas y bajó la vista para así poder observar cómo su duro miembro entraba y salía del cuerpo de Levi, incitándolo a aumentar la velocidad, pero aun así tentándolo a desesperar al menor con lentos y tortuosos movimientos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás un poco, permitiéndose el placer de oír esos aireados gemidos que el Cabo se esforzaba en mantener confinados entre sus labios. A veces pensaba que tenía a su merced a la persona a quien le daba todo… no de una forma romántica, claro que no, no tenían tiempo de amar, lo único que les permitía la circunstancia era ofrecerse todo. Sin embargo, por más que quien tenía allí era su subordinado, Erwin sentía que en realidad terminaba siempre doblegándose ante él, siempre dejándole ver esa parte de su persona que a nadie le mostraría y que nadie se había tomado la molestia de buscar, de paso. Era él a quien no le ofrecía perfección, confianza y liderazgo, el único a quien no le brindaba la perfección que se suponía debía tener. Levi obtenía la otra cara de la moneda, Levi era capaz de ver absolutamente todo, cada falla, cada incertidumbre, cada debilidad, podía ver lo que Erwin realmente era y no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, aunque tampoco le encantaba. De todas formas sabía que lo tenía todo.

**_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_ **

¿Qué obtenía a cambio? Hasta ese momento no sabía si se lo agradecía o no, pero sentía que ese desequilibrio y desautorización que Erwin le hacía sentir en momentos como ese, eran de verdad exquisitos. Hacerle sentir que por un instante, por más que lo odiase, él no era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, cada golpe de esas caderas marcaban un límite a su fuerza. La forma en la que lograba que todo su cuerpo reaccione de esa manera, que lo sacara de sus límites y lo controlara de esa forma. Se sentía una por un momento un cuerpo vacío, únicamente movido por sus más impuros deseos, por esa necesidad de piel que tenía cada vez que, con un solo roce, lo incitaba… pero a la vez se sentía lleno, recordaba en sí cómo se era sentir. Era el intercambio que había entre ellos, uno muy poco usual pero perfecto.

Equilibrio por caos… y en su justa medida.

**_Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_ **

Las embestidas de Erwin le hacían temblar, sentía sus rodillas por poco doblándose, pero se mantenía firme, empujando hacia atrás al ritmo de cada movimiento para así poder sentirlo de forma más profunda. Al Comandante le encantaba la manera en la que descontrolaba al menor, esa forma silenciosa de pedir por más, excitándolo en el proceso. Comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, pasando su mano por su cuello para que arqueara un poco más su columna, dándole una vista de lo más sensual y perfecta. Movió su mano y metió sus dedos entre los húmedos y cálidos labios de Levi, al poco tiempo sintiendo su lengua y sus dientes acariciando sus dígitos. El pelinegro bajó su diestra y tomó su miembro entre sus dedos, comenzando a masturbarse al ritmo de las estocadas, presionando su punta y cerrando sus ojos, mientras los dedos de Smith penetraban sus labios. Contrajo sus músculos alrededor del mayor y le oyó gemir haciéndole perder la cabeza… en ese instante Erwin tomó sus finas muñecas y las apresó en su espalda, sin permitirle tocarse. Levi lo maldijo.

\- Te vendrás… sólo por mí…- susurró a su oído, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, mientras se adentraba en él con fuerza, golpeando su punto más sensible y sacando un poco más de volumen en su voz. _Maldito seas._

_**I want to fuck you like an animal** _   
_**I want to feel you from the inside** _   
_**I want to fuck you like an animal** _   
_**My whole existence is flawed** _   
_**You get me closer to god** _

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos se encontraron al límite, sus cuerpos no soportaban ya la tensión, Levi jadeaba manteniendo su voz al mínimo sólo por orgullo, aunque sentía que su cuerpo se deshacía con cada penetración.

\- Vamos, vente…- suspiró el Comandante lamiendo su oído, estampándolo contra el árbol con otra embestida, muy cerca ahora de su clímax, pero finalmente se quedó quieto. Levi lanzó una mirada cargada de ira a la nada al notar que Erwin se había quedado inmóvil, pero no se dio tiempo a pensar más, simplemente comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, encontrando de nuevo ese ángulo que le hacía estremecerse, moviéndose apenas de atrás hacia adelante, intentando equiparar la velocidad anterior mientras presionaba al mayor entre sus músculos. Podía escuchar los jadeos del otro, por lo que continuó, siendo cada vez más insoportable todo, en un segundo su orgasmo golpeaba su cuerpo y le hacía gemir mientras derramaba su esencia en el suelo.

El rubio no lo soportó por más tiempo, retomó el control y dio tres fuertes embestidas contra Levi, liberándose dentro de su cuerpo mientras apoyaba su frente apenas en la espalda del menor, gimiendo con voz grave y aireada.

_**Through every forest, above the trees** _   
_**Within my stomach, scraped off my knees** _   
_**I drink the honey inside your hive** _

Ambos se quedaron allí por un momento, esa sensación que tanto buscaban había regresado al menos por un instante a ellos, el por qué se mantenían en ese mundo, por qué continuaban luchando. El pelinegro exhaló algo de aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones, Erwin salió de su cuerpo. Luchaban por mucho más que lo que había entre ellos, había cosas más importantes, pero en ese momento sólo se concentraban en lo que podían hacerse sentir mutuamente con esa enorme estupidez que habían hecho. Quién sabe si tendrían tiempo para volver a experimentarlo.

**_You are the reason I stay alive_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Final marica... debería comerme un titán. DepreferenciaEren.


End file.
